


Rising Up

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Tony Stark, Dum-E is the best, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, God Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Mutant Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technology, Technopathy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark and his quirks, Tony Stark-centric, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Despite what any records might say, Tony's first words weren’t in English, but in code. However, at the time nobody understood what he meant and they assumed it to be a Childs babbling.Only months later he would go on to say his first word in English, which would changed his fate for ever.
Relationships: Butterfingers & Dummy & Jarvis & Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Stark Robots
Comments: 10
Kudos: 440





	1. I see creation from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fanfic and the chapter are both from the song Ascension - Arena   
> I have never actually listend to the song but the lyric just kind of fit the fanfic and that's why I chose it 
> 
> Hey y'all, so funny thing happened, I was just writing this baby, which wasn't supposed to be over like a 1200 ores total and then I just kept writing and then a bit more and now im halfway trough the second chapter even thought that was not intended!  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this, please enjoy:

Despite what any records might say,  
Tony's first words weren’t in English but in code.  
However at the time nobody understood him and they cast it aside as a child babbling.  
Only months later he would go on and say his first words in English, after he had finally noticed that nobody would understand him in his normal tongue, and this notion settled his fate. 

It would go on to confuse him a lot over the years, didn’t the others hear the phone gossiping and later the first home computer complaining?  
Why didn’t they react when he spoke normally but only when he spoke in english, a language much harder for him to learn and with far more words for the same thing, than anyone could possibly ever need.  
When he tried to make Jarvis understand, it was cats aside as a child with too much fantasy, trying to find an excuse why he hadn’t learnt his words. This was the reason for many lonely night spent crying, because Tony couldn’t even sleep because the machines were always so loud, always talking and babbling.  
But his ability had positive effects as well, he was never really alone even though he had no friends prior to college and his parents vanished for days on end sometimes.  
As he got older few things changed, but Tony finally realized that no, the others weren’t just ignorant, they really couldn’t hear the computers and boxes speak. Additionally, Tony started to actually talk with the machines which led him to his biggest idea as of yet. As it turned out, the machines available at the time were primitive and while they had the ability to talk they had no real interests or personality. Which was eventually the reason Tony started to learn programming and built DUM-E, a name he actually kind of regretted now, at the time of his making he hadn’t actually thought about the way the name sounded, far too happy of his success.  
The DUM was an acronym for Distinctly Understanding Machine which granted might not be the best acronym ever, but sue him he had been 15 at the time. The E was to an acronym but a numeration, a b c and d all were failure and only e had finally worked the way it should.  
DUM-E was by no means smart but he could talk in more then two sentences and he had an actual personality of sorts. Tony enjoyed talking to him and with time DUM-E evolved. Tony felt like a father proud of his sons first steps every time DUM-E did anything that he didn’t include in DUM-E’s code. 

But even before DUM-E, Tony had already build a bunch of stuff, and it was so easy that he really didn’t understand what all the fuss was about.  
His brain had always worked in zeros and ones and it was such a relieve to finally find something that understood what he was trying to say from the very start.  
Much later in his live he would finally come to understand that this was neither normal nor bad but for now, it let him wondering.  
Everyone that had ever spent more than a few hours with Tony would attest that he was strange, however the quirks he had were almost always attributed to him being a billionaire genius.  
So what if he didn’t throw away technology but stored it in a house a bit away from the city, so what if he sometimes didn’t react when you told him something in English? He was surely just in his own head developing ideas, and not just startled because of a known but foreign language. That would be ridiculous!  
His quirks didn’t get better after Afghanistan if anything they got worse. At that point in time he had already developed JARVIS, U and Butterfingers to help him in his workshop and the more time he spent down their the less likely he was to realize that he didn’t speak English when answering a question. But Tony had been prepared for that, even a billionaire genius can only have the same misunderstanding for so long before people start to talk. So he implanted a tiny microchip in his ear, so that JARVIS could always alert him when somebody was talking in English and he was supposed to respond.  
It made living with Pepper a lot easier, but sadly even that couldn’t stop their eventual breakup, Pepper just couldn’t handle somebody like him, who was more likely to say  
01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000, then I love you.  
He understood it and they went right back to Friends/Secretary and Boss/CEO and COO what ever it was they were.  
He had more then enough to do with his four kids and the iron man armor, who by god wouldn’t stop talking!  
With time Tony had learned, to enjoy the hums of the machines surrounding them and it would need actual work to get him to be annoyed by it but the armor was working on it.  
Then the battle of New York started and Tony was nearly crying when the first machine alien mix came trough. He had never heard something like this in his entire life and he was going crazy listening to it. They cried and plead to be realized from their bodies but at the same time they were eerily happy to crush humans underneath them. It was the first and for a long time, only time that Tony had no problem with destroying technology, nearly puking every time he had to listen to one of their screams.  
Loki had tried to make him a robot with the staff and it hadn’t worked, but Tony already knew that before Loki did it, the arc reactor was one of the only thing talking and having actual thoughts without programming and it was far more resilient then anything Tony had ever build prior maybe excluding JARVis who didn’t actually have a body so it was hard to say.  
Tony still felt in a way violated after Loki had touched the reactor, as if somebody had grabbed his butt without his permission or something, even though nothing had actually happened. 

The memory of this was overshadowed by the wormhole anyway, and Tony rarely thought about it. He was happy that bombs of all kind weren’t actually aware enough to talk to, because he really didn’t want to think about that whilst going in, especially when he had Jarvis cries in his ear the whole time.  
The void had been different, different then everything Tony had ever expierienced before that, total silence, not a single sound and suddenly Tony realized that total isolation was worse than any torture he could possibly imagine.  
It wasn’t silent for long tough, as he was pulled back to earth, and the sound came back, all at once, tormenting his ears but Tony was happy about it, he enjoyed the overflow of information he suddenly had and it might sound like torture but even the brightness of the world around him, so blinding felt good.  
That was the exact moment Tony decided to never, under no circumstances ever be without his machines again, he knew, a second longer in the void and he would have gone crazy, he was to accustoming to the noise as to ever be able to live without it again. 

He didn’t mention his new realization to the others,  
but he did invite them to live with him, for a reason he still didn’t know himself, maybe a way to surround himself with more people, more noise, more life.  
They didn’t all agree at first, but over the next few months all of them eventually came around and moved into the newly renovated tower. Well, all of them with exception of Thor who had to go to Asgard as the future ruler and one of the most important people in the entire realm.  
Tony understood that, and really it wasn’t so bad, Thor still sometimes came to visit them, or aid them with their newest foe. As out turned out, the whole world had collectively agreed that now was the time for any supervillain ever to rise and try to take over the world. Why that was not even Tony could explain, it would’ve been far easier when there had been no team of Superheros to fight against but well, he wasn’t going to complain.  
You know what, actually he was going to complain because all of those wanna be villains ruined him the day and stole his sleep at night. It had been hard enough managing his life before Ironman and the Avengers as the CEO of one of the largest companies in the world, but now?  
With his normal job as COO and head of R&D as well as his position as Ironman AND the consultant thing for SHIELD? Sleep was a rarity and free time was not allowed when it wasn’t him at a fund raiser event trying to charm rich old ladies into donations in the millions.  
It was exhausting.  
On top of that, Tony hadn’t calculated the amount of work it would be to keep his abilities a secret, especially with so many super spies around.  
Mistakes happened, they were inevitable. And with the loss of sleep, and no time to calm down, the mistakes got more and more.  
He was sure that he would have to tell them eventually but he din’t really want to,  
because he couldn't really explain what was going on either.


	2. I’m learning how to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> I know I know, I said that I would post on Tuesday but in my excuse, this chapter is sooo much longer then it was intended to be, it like not even funny anymore.   
> On another note, I recently read an article stating that Stan lee and do would simply take random things in their rooms or on their desk and would make them the villain of the comics. Like there was an actual ear eraser man thing at one point! So I went with that for my villain of the week too. In honor of Stan lee and his genius.   
> Also I don’t know if it is clear enough in the chapter but lightbulb mans helmet/lightbulb glows and he can’t see when his weapon does it thing. Just wanted to mention that.   
> Anyway, here you go:

Steve didn’t really know what to think of Tony at first,   
Tony had been arrogant and seemed selfish but in the next moment he sacrificed himself to safe New York. His actions and words were almost always opposites and Steve really didn’t know what to take from that.   
Now that he actually lived with Tony,   
he liked to think, that he understood him better, but he still hadn’t figured him out. Mostly because Tony was seldom up from his workshop, and if he was there was a 90% chance of him not being able to respond in normal language because he was so sleep deprived.   
Why Tony lost the ability to speak normal English sentences, he didn’t really now but it was interesting.   
Depending on the state of sleep deprivation he was in,   
he would either respond with hums and grunts or he would start talking in numbers, something Steve had never heard before and even the others found odd. 

He hadn’t been in this century long enough to judge wether or not such a thing was normal now,   
but the others were weirded out as well so he figured it wasn’t.   
He respected Tony a lot more nowadays,   
as he had seen Tony live, working on five different projects at the same time while also having a phone call with Pepper.   
Really how the man handled tech was from another planet, Steve knew that he would never even grasp on what dimension Tony used tech, it was nearly alien how well he new everything about every machine ever and how nothing ever made problems around him. 

Even the stupid Crosstrainer that kept stopping his workout for no apparent reason was completely okay when Tony used it or was nearby.   
If he didn’t know better, he would have said that Tony was alien himself or at least somehow special. 

But that was silly, Tony had been in the eye of the media since his birth and there had never been even the slightest rumor of him being weird with tech.   
Sure, some articles praised him as a god of technology but that was only understandable wasn’t it, there was no way that Tony actually was more than human, even the thought sounded stupid to Steve but still, sometimes he wondered. 

Take today for example, it had started out rater regularly, he had his morning jog and afterwards a normal breakfast, but then it started to get weird, they had all been invited, really ordered, to have a meeting at the shield headquarters in New York, and for the first time in three days he had seen Tony. 

He had arrived a bit late, and his hair was still disheveled, giving him a rather rushed look. The bags under his eyes didn’t help either, but nobody commented on it.   
It was understandable, Tony was after all still owner of a company and inventor, a lack of sleep was while not wished, expected.   
But really the weird thing happened whilst the meeting happened.   
Because as it turns out even the Headquarters of shield could have a blackout and when it happened it was a complete one.   
However somehow, everything around Tony just stayed the same, even the lights in their meeting room stayed on.   
It was impossible to explain but Tony didn’t even react.   
He just wrote something on his phone and the entire building had the power back.   
The others were gaping and even Fury looked surprised.   
But Tony acted as if nothing had happened and nobody seemed to want to be he one to talk about it so they all just accepted it as a thing. Tony had many such things that were just accepted to be the way they are even though nobody could really explain them. 

The following night, Steve walked into the kitchen at around two in the morning, needing a glass of water.   
The lights were already on when he entered, and to his surprise Tony was there.   
However, he didn’t seem t notice his entry and kept doing whatever it was he was doing. 

Then Tony started to talk and Steve thought that Tony had finally noticed him, but was proven wrong pretty quickly when Tony began to say things like: “Aren’t you a good little thing?“ and   
“I know, I know Clint’s stupid about stuff like this but please give him another chance.“ 

He clearly didn’t speak with Steve so who was he speaking to?   
There was nobody in the room besides him and Tony didn’t talk like that with JARVIS. He took another step forwards to try and see what it was, that Tony was standing before.   
But there was nothing besides the microwave, wait was Tony talking to the microwave?   
He silently walked out of the room again, going to bed whilst trying to figure out what had just happened. 

The next morning he figured that nothing had actually happened and that it was just a dream.   
But even though he was sure that it was just his imagination, he couldn’t help but notice Tony’s behavior over the next few weeks, and finally after the fifth time a bugging tablet had suddenly been okay again after Tony was in the room, there was no denying it anymore.   
Something was going on with Tony, and it was weird. 

The next morning he met Clint in the common room, and decided to finally talk about his observations.  
“What’s up?” Clint asked, still half asleep.   
“I don’t know if you have noticed it before but something is going on with Tony.”  
“What do you mean, Steve? Something weird like mind control?”   
Clint seemed worried.   
Steve shook his head, “No, I mean superhuman like, Have you not noticed how technology acts up around him?   
And he talks in code sometimes.   
That’s not normal, is it?”  
Clint paused for a second   
“I dunno man, I think it’s just tony being tony. Like, he has had some quieks his whole life, I think it’s just a celebrity thing. Or maybe he just wants to mess with us, and just says shit in code to make fun of us right in front of us, or something.”  
“Yeah, maybe.”   
Steve decided to not mention it again, maybe he was really just over analyzing.  
Although Steve really tried to just ignore Tony’s quieks, he couldn’t stop doubting the explanation.   
It just seemed so weird. 

Jarvis had notified him that Thor had just arrived back on earth, this time with his brother in tow.   
Why the hell Loki was with him, Tony didn’t know yet, but he had a feeling that he would know in a second. 

He emerged from his Workshop up to the common floor, where the others had already gathered to greet Thor.   
“Hey Point Break, good to see ya again. Now, the real question is why you have the bag of cats with you?” 

While Loki was half hiding behind his enormous brother you could still see him very well, and he didn’t know why it wasn’t obvious to every one else in the room.   
“Son of Stark!   
My greetings to you as well. However, I fear I did not understand your comment about Loki?”   
“Come on, he’s standing right beside you, how do you not see him?”  
The others started to look at him oddly, could they really not see the god standing right there?   
“My friend I fear that we have misunderstood each other.   
It is true that Loki is currently in this room with us, however thou shall jot fight him as he is here to as a punishment and payback for the deeds he did.   
We simply chose not to show him at first as we feared that you’d might attack him.   
Loki, you shall now show your self!”

The others suddenly took a step back from a Thor as they finally saw Loki.   
But why had he seen him anyway?   
Was the spell Loki had surely used faulty, had it something to do with his magic resistance because of the arc reactor?   
There were so many questions, and no answers.   
But he decided to come back to that latter and instead focus on the now, and why the heck Loki was here! 

“I understand that Loki is here as a punishment, but what is he supposed to do here? And why isn’t he in a cell in Asgard, i thought that would be his punishment?” Tony asked, and really he feared that he already knew parts of what was joint to happen now, as he had a feeling that he was going to have to spend a whole of a lot more time with Loki then he had eve planned. 

“Loki’s punishment has changed as our healers have found him controlled by another power whilst he acted here in Midgard.   
He was essentially as powerless as the mighty Hawkeye over here was.   
The All father has decided the best action would be to banish Loki for a time to Midgard to serve among this team of heroes to save the world. While Loki had no control over his actions, he still did a few things before that, that are not to be excused.   
Loki shall live in the tower with us for a minimum of seven of midgardian years.”   
Loki actually rolled his eyes at that, as if what Thor had said was somehow unimportant, or wrong. 

“What the great pat over their meant to say was, the All father has decided over all over fates for at least the next seven years and neither I nor you are going to say something against it without going to asgardian prison for treason of royalty.   
Let’s hope those years are going to pass fast, as I do not have a desire to while here any longer then I have to. 

However, despite my dislike of Midgard as a whole I do want to apologize to the archer for the deeds he had to endure while I ordered him and to the Iron Man as he will now have to host me as it seems, furthermore it has come to my attention that midgardians like him tend to be a lot more fragile and could be seriously hurt by throwing them out of a window.   
I had assumed that midgardians are as strong as a weak asgardian.   
I am truly sorry for the throttling and throwing out of a window part of the battle.”   
“Throttling and throwing Tony out of a window? Tony? Did you neglect to tell us that you had an actual battle with Loki as one sided as it might have been?   
Imagine what could have happened to you. You said after the battle that you were mostly fine!   
You aren’t ‘fine’ after you’ve been choked by a god!” Steve raged.  
That was so going to be another team meeting and maybe even one of those disgusting team bonding things that he may or may not actually like secretly. 

The conversation went on and on about different organizational things and while Tony filed everything away for a later review in his brain, he didn’t actually listen at the moment, far too deep in his own thoughts.   
Later, after everyone had calmed down and they had had a particularly bad briefing with Fury, he took Thor aside and asked him about his arrival and Loki.   
Sadly Thor did not know,   
why he could see Loki because he was in his own words not a scholar and had always preferred fighting over studying so he did not know much about magical matters. Which led Tony to a rather bad conclusion, if he wanted to know what was up, he would have to ask Loki himself. 

Tony tried to ignore his need for an answer as much as possible, but he was just too nosy to not eventually give up and just go ask Loki.   
Granted he did it rather reluctantly but he did it none the less.  
And now Loki had the audacity to laugh at him! He actually laughed at him just because he asked if the spell could have somehow been destroyed by the arc reactor, or why else he could see him?   
As if the idea of his magic failing was so ridiculous! 

He sighed and tried to stay polite,  
“Loki, I don’t know much about magic and I think I could be right?   
Why are you laughing?“ Ok so maybe you could hear his annoyance but at least he tried!   
“Oh Stark, it is not even possible to be more wrong then you are right now, for somebody who claims to be a genius you sure are not the most attentive are you?   
I have spent less then 24 hours in your proximity but I have figured it out already. I’m sure even that oaf of a god will figure it out in another week at the latest.   
It bothered Tony to no extent that Loki was talking about him with him without mentioning what it was.   
It was really odd and he had never felt so dumb before in his entire life, which in itself was illogical because he was a genius and that was as far away from dumb as you could go. 

As it turns out, this was everything Loki had to say about the matter and there was nothing he could do about it.   
He didn’t really need to either way, because not even four hours afterwards he had his answer. 

Another dumbass villain had decided that two in the frigging morning was the perfect time to try and conquer New York via Broadway.   
Why did it always have to be New York? Tony bet that he would be broke in a year at last because of all the reparation payments he had to pay to New York.   
Well he didn’t really have to but he did it and it felt kind of shitty to destroy a skyscraper and not pay the owner for the damage done despite whatever the major and whatever other government guy seemed to believe. 

Anyway, this villain, who’s name Tony couldn’t really be bothered to remember, dressed like a lightbulb.   
Yes, I friggin lightbulb.   
Completely silver with a yello helmet. Lightbulb-guy only had one significant thing about him, which was the canon he held in his hand.   
Apparently it could eliminate all light and electricity around him, which would have been useful hadn’t he himself had a helmet Illuminated by electricity yeah, wasn’t one of the smartest guys around town.   
While the guy cursed around and try to get his power mode to light off again other participant of the fight had serious troubles as well, or at least he should have had. 

The lightbulb might have been stupid as a person but his weapon of choice sure worked, on everything besides Iron Man apparently, who had been flying when the guy turned the thing on.   
Tony had realized what would happen seconds before it should and had closed his eyes, expecting the fall and the inevitable impact and yet dreading it.   
However nothing happened, and after twenty seconds Tony opened his eyes again only to see himself still in the air while the complete Broadway was dark. 

There was a silent agreement between all of them to not mention what had happened until after the fight and that no word would be mentioned to Fury or SHIELD in general.   
They quickly got the wannabe villain in cuffs and gave him to the local police to stay in custody until the trial. 

The ride back to the Tower was silent and it was only when they arrived that the questions started.   
Not even Tony Stark could talk himself out of that after they all had been eyewitnesses of the event and so he sighed and started his story.   
He told them all about his weites ways and powers up until this point.   
Then he pointed a finger at Loki, and it was totally irrelevant to the situation how childish that was.   
”So that’s all I know, but it would be more if it wasn’t for this puny God,   
Who still hasn’t told me what the fuck he meant!”   
Loki rolled his eyes at Tonys antics but didn’t make any further comment. 

Luckily, Thor seemed to have finally understood what a Loki meant and was more then willing to answer.   
“I cannot believe I have not seen it sooner, friend Stark, you are a god!”   
Tony almost spit out the coffee he had just made himself, almost.   
“Excuse me, I am a what?   
I mean I know I’m godly beautiful but an actual god?   
You sure bout that, hot stuff?”   
The others seemed shocked at that statement as well.   
They all hoped that this was some kind of joke because Tony really didn’t need more ego then he already had.   
Judging by Loki’s pleased reaction,   
it didn’t seem to be a prank and rather the truth, regardless of how weird it sounded.   
“Indeed Son of Stark, you are rising God. You see, there are two ways to reach godhood, you are either born to two gods like me and Loki were,   
or you are born with the abilities that you need to earn godhood and your deeds determine wether or not you actually get to be a god.   
As it seems, you are of the latter and your many feats have made you a true god.   
You will soon have to visit Asgard to officially be announced as a god after it has been determined what you are the god off.   
You can expect an invitation soon, and your abilities may grow as well as the prayers that reach you.   
You will become just as immortal as Loki and me!   
A feast is needed to celebrate!”   
Thor seemed so excited, almost like a little puppy.   
But Tony had enough, it was nearly four in the morning and he was tired and also prayers?   
What the ever loving god?   
Was he going to curse to himself in the future?   
So many questions and so little sleep.   
He decided this was enough for a night, and that they would talk more about it in the morning. 

He stood up, turned around and left without another word.   
He didn’t react to the others and just walked straight to his room and into bed.   
4 peaceful hours of sleep later, he woke up with more questions that had formed overnight.   
The curse of being a genius, his brain never stopped working, even if he wished so. Replaying the events from the night before, ther were even more questions that needed to be asked, he was going to get an invitation?   
From another planet? How would that work?   
Also wait, he was IMMORTAL? 

He immediately stood up and practically ran out of the door completely ignorant to the fact that he was still in boxer shorts.   
He was in the Kitchen in no time, were luckily Thor was already sitting, eating pop tarts.   
“Hey, Thor buddy, you remember last night, when you told me I was a god?”   
Thor looked up and nodded.   
“I do indeed remember.” 

“So you remember telling me that I was immortal?   
What did you mean by that?   
Like never going to die immortal or?”   
Thor kept smiling,   
“Well, nobody is truly going to live forever but my Jane has told me that it is easier to just say that.   
While you are not going to live forever,   
you are going to live for at least another five thousand years.   
On top of that you shall be far more resilient and strong then even the mighty Captain America once you’ve officially be made a god.   
As it is, you are still more resilient then most humans but not as much as Loki or I, it explains how you’ve lived on after you threw the bomb through the void.” 

Well that cleared a few things up, but he had so many more questions to ask.  
“What did you mean last night when you said that they would determine what I am going to be the god of?   
Do they need like a curriculum vitae or something?”  
No, Starkson you will not need to tell the tale of your life.   
Heimdall will simply observe it from the bifrost and will tell the most pregnant characteristics of you.   
I will see if I can tell a thing or two about your feats myself,   
and afterwards the all father will decide.   
I imagine you are going to be pronounced god of invention or something similar,   
as you are an inventor inside and out.”   
Was that a compliment? How was he supposed to respond?   
It seemed logical as far as he had understood it but still.   
There was so much to know and he had a feeling he would sit here for awhile longer asking Thor questions, which only opened up more questions.   
Was everyone he knew going to die before him?   
Did they have electricity on Asgard?  
Was he going to be living there?   
What would his place in the ‘royal court’ be?   
What about Dum-e and Butterfingers and U and Jarvis?   
What the fuck was happening to him?   
Also, PRAYERS?   
What the actual fuck?   
WHAT the actual FUCK? 

After not one or two but three different hourlong conversations with Thor, to clear up the bare minimum, he was fairly confident that he would die of boredom on Asgard, but hey, at least he was a god!   
And nobody could tell him to not live on Earth for another thousand or so years.  
And deep down Tony knew,   
he had always been destined for greatness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! What do you think? Leave a comment down below, they always make my day.   
> Also, I have another god!Tony doc written in paper form, so should I post that one too. Or rather should I post that one this weekend, or later. Because I’m pretty sure I’m gonna post it at some point.   
> And I’ve written like way too much again, so   
> Bye   
> Vio

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that was it! What do you think? Did you like/dislike it? Leave a comment down below, reading them always makes my day! 
> 
> The second chapter and (hopefully) the last chapter of this story should be uploaded either tomorrow or on Tuesday. Or at least it should, but you can never trust your normal life so please understand if this might be posted even a bit later then that.   
> Bye   
> Vio


End file.
